Quando bate a solidão
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Angst, yaoishounenai] Fic com Shaka e Mu. Sem sumários para não perder o momento. Leia e sintase no lugar do personagem. Fic Oneshort.


**QUANDO BATE A SOLIDÃO...**

_**Anime: Saint Seiya  
Casal:Mu e Shaka  
Classificação: Angst; yaoi  
Autora:Litha-chan**_  
_**Escrita em: 18/05/2005  
**__**Status: Terminada – One-short**_

_**Disclamer: - Saint Seiya - **pertence a **Masaki Kurumada**. Este fic é sem fins lucrativos.**  
Nota: **Esta fic concentra-se em uma mistura de flashback's então espero que consigam acompanhar a linha de pensamento. É a minha primeira fic com o casal Mu e Shaka e é curtinha.  
__**Boa Leitura e agradeço se comentarem  
**_  
_**

* * *

**_

_**QUANDO BATE A SOLIDÃO...**_

**

* * *

**

Olho a minha volta e me vejo sozinho... Você não está comigo, nunca esteve... O que eu poderia pensar? O que eu poderia esperar? Meu peito se aperta e sinto um enorme vazio dentro de mim... "Por que? Por que não estás comigo?" Nada... Só ouço o vazio a me responder.

Minha mente vaga... Vai de encontro às lembranças que estão em meu íntimo.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

_**Um mês antes...**_

"Você sabe que tenho coisas pendentes, não posso me comprometer assim, não agora, não neste momento. Tenho que pensar e meditar um pouco". Seus olhos eram um lago de águas calmas, mas eu podia sentir o conflito dentro de você meu amado.

"Mas você vai me deixar aqui sem nem ao menos uma esperança? Uma esperança para nós dois? Eu abdicaria de minha vida casta por você, por poder sentir os teus beijos. Você vai para Jamiel e eu aqui ficarei a lhe esperar, a esperar uma resposta, um sinal teu". Meus olhos cerrados eram banhados em lágrimas por me sentir abandonado depois de ter-lo encontrado.

"Vou mais volto meu anjo divino. Até lá, todas as noites sentirás a minha presença. Eu não irei te abandonar, mas preciso de tempo". Aqueles olhos verdes que oscilavam de cor alcançando a mesma tonalidade de seus cabelos... Lavanda. Era incrível que mesmo eu não abrindo os meus olhos eu sabia perfeitamente o que eles expressavam.

E assim ele se foi. Deixando-me ali na porta da casa de Virgem, meu templo, com o coração apertado em meu peito e lágrimas banhando o meu rosto.

**oOo Fim do Flashback oOo**

Lembro-me de nosso primeiro contato depois daquele tempo de sua ausência.

Seu toque em meu rosto em um rápido beijo de reconhecimento. _'Ah, como eu queria que aquele beijo fosse direcionado aos meus lábios'_, pensava comigo mesmo. Lembro-me de sua voz como se fosse uma leve música... Sua fala apressada demonstrava que você também estava nervoso, e eu me sentia bem dessa forma, pois sabia que eu não era o único.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

"Que bom que retornou, eu estava ansioso, quase não conseguia me concentrar para a meditação matinal e as demais". Eu falava com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Ele era o único que me fazia ficar assim.

Como eu poderia ter concentração se todas as noites você as tirava? Sempre que falava diretamente ao meu cosmo, era como se você me tocasse. Era um toque tão gentil, tão calmo e carinhoso que eu não conseguia dormir em seguida, e as raras vezes que adormeci, fiz me sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

"Senti sua falta fisicamente. O seu cheiro, a sua presença...". Eu sabia que você estava constrangido e que algo o estava perturbando.

"Vamos caminhar pelo santuário". Segurei sua mão de forma singela e senti o suor frio lhe banhando a palma da mão.

Caminhamos por horas, passamos diversas vezes pelos mesmos locais, mas estar ao seu lado era a coisa mais importante para mim naquele momento.

**OOo Fim do Flashback oOo**

Lembro-me das trocas de olhares e dos sorrisos envergonhados... "ah, como eu queria estar com você agora..." O tempo era nosso inimigo, as horas não podiam ser detidas e mais alguns minutos estaríamos separados...

Meu desespero aumentava, eu queria poder sentir você, muito mais do que um simples beijo no rosto, eu queria te abraçar, sentir suas mãos percorrendo o meu corpo, queria sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu... "Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...". Voltaria com certeza e teria feito tudo o que deixamos para trás.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

"Shaka, tenho que ir". Falava de maneira pesarosa. Sua dor era visível em várias tonalidades. E a minha... um princípio de desespero.

"Mas por quê?". Meus olhos tremiam, eu queria poder lhe fitar abertamente, deixar que você visse o meu desespero em minhas orbes. "Eu pensei que você havia voltado para ficar aqui. Aqui no santuário... aqui comigo". Minha voz era um fio de súplica. Eu, que nunca fui dado a sentimentos, agora estava me sentindo mais perdido do que antes, quando me questionava sobre a morte, a transcendência da vida, a elevação da alma.

Você apenas balançou a cabeça evitando proferir qualquer palavra me deixando mais uma vez sem chão e sem o sorriso que residia antes em meus lábios.

**OOo Fim do Flashback oOo**

O tempo havia se esgotado, já era hora de partir e eu não queria, não podia deixar que isto acontecesse... Meu alívio foi quando olhei em seus olhos – sim, por que desisti de deixa-los cerrados a esta altura - e notei que você também não queira partir assim.

Alívio... Sim, alívio quando eu senti sua mão circundando meu pescoço trazendo-me de encontro a você... Meu corpo todo se estremeceu quando senti sua outra mão envolvendo minha cintura... E em momentos eu estava no céu. Sim... Posso dizer que estava no céu, no paraíso - alcançando o Nirvana até - no momento que sentia minha boca sendo invadida por sua língua quente... eu não tinha mais chão, eu tava flutuando, apenas amparado por seus braços... Quando consegui me concentrar você estava me olhando e ver o seu sorriso foi algo que ainda não consigo descrever. E como descrever um ato tão perfeito? Ainda lembro que nos beijamos mais três vezes antes de você ter que ir.

E vê-lo ir embora sem poder lhe dizer o que eu sentia me deixou sem vida, apenas uma sombra.

Foi tão bom estar com você, ter você desta forma, mas eu desejava mais, eu queria você, eu queria ser seu por completo como eu nunca seria de ninguém...

Mas tudo que é bom um dia acaba... "Por que tinha que acabar assim? Eu ainda sinto você e ainda desejo você Mu de Aires..." Minha voz sai num sussurro e lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. Agora, fico aqui deitado no vazio de meu quarto, preso ao meu destino de cavaleiro sem poder ir até você, ainda encontro-me pensando e sussurrando somente para mim mesmo...

"Eu estarei aqui... sempre aqui... te esperando meu amor..." soluçando ainda tento completar... "Porque Te Amo"

**Owari

* * *

**

_Dúvidas, sugestões... e-mail-me ou deixe reviews. Não morde e não cai dedo.  
E como sempre uso o meu jargão..._  
**_Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic_**

**

* * *

**


End file.
